Mark Milton (Earth-1121)
; formerly | Relatives = Zarda Shelton (wife, deceased) | Universe = Earth-1121 | BaseOfOperations = Paradise; Formerly the Watcher's Citadel, Moon | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Adventurer, former cartoonist | Education = | Origin = Unknown, presumably similar to that of the Hyperion of Earth-712 | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Krueger; Alex Ross; Steve Pugh | First = Paradise X Heralds Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = The past history of Hyperion of Earth-1121 remains unrevealed, but it is presumably similar to that of the Hyperion of Earth-712. As much of their histories coincide with one another. At some point in Hyperion's history (presumably in his recent past as these events depict Hyperion as an older man) one of his world's governments decreed that super-powered beings were a threat to the status quo and to be destroyed. Inventing a bomb to destroy them all, all the members of the Squadron Supreme (and presumably every other super-being on Hyperion's Earth) were destroyed by its explosion, with the exception of Hyperion himself. After the death of his teammates, Hyperion wanted to do nothing more than find a way to die. This, as revealed by 4-D Man (Kyle Richmond of Earth-9997) was because in part because he wish to be reunited with his teammates and his lover Power Princess, but also to stop an alternate version of himself created by the Grandmaster. Incidentally, much like on Earth-616, the Grandmaster of Earth-9997 created his own version of Hyperion, inspired in part by the existence of a heroic Hyperion. This duplicate Hyperion was then used as the Grandmaster's pawn in the Elders of the Universe's conspiracy to reunify the universe. This was facilitated when the Hyperion of Earth-9997 was transported to Earth-1121 and was killed by that reality's Hyperion (in events similar to those that occurred on Earth-712.) At some point, the Hyperion of Earth-1121, through unrevealed circumstances, became aware of the Grandmaster's scheme and the purpose of his alternate reality counterpart and this is the main reason for his desire to die. Eventually Hyperion was approached by X-51, the Watchman of Earth-9997 who came seeking his aid in alerting alternate Earth's of the danger of the Celestial embryo growing in their cores. X-51 promised Hyperion (and all of his Heralds who were all from alternate realities) his fondest wish upon completion of their mission. Hyperion agreed to aid X-51 on the promise that X-51 would find a way for Hyperion to die. On mission to alert the Reed Richards of each alternate reality at risk, X-51 and Hyperion traveled to a world ruled by the sorcerer Kulan Gath. On Kulan Gath's world, science was outlawed and the two heroes arrived in time to see this world's Richards hung for his crimes against the magical nature of the realm. When Kulan Gath's ordered his army to attack X-51 and Hyperion for being the products of science, Hyperion slew them all with great ease and quickly grabbed hold of Kulan Gath himself. When X-51 informed Kulan Gath of the danger his world was in, Kulan Gath informed X-51 that he already knew and stated that the Celestial embryo within his world was the source of his power. Refusing to aid the two heroes, X-51 allowed Hyperion to slay Kulan Gath. The two traveled to a nearby village and informed the people there that Kulan Gath was dead, and passed their message to the first man of science they could find in the primitive town before returning to Earth-9997. Upon returning they were reunited with X-51's other Heralds who were just as successful in their mission. They soon found that the Watcher of Earth-9997 was going to be executed by the Watchers of the various realities for allowing X-51 to "taint" the Celestials' plan and spread his knowledge across the universe. The Heralds aided X-51 in saving Uatu by transporting his counterparts onto the surface of every alternate Earth, thereby making them all guilty of the same crime that the Uatu of Earth-9997 was found guilty of. After defeating the Watchers, X-51 brought Hyperion and the other Heralds to Earth to begin their quests in getting the things they wished for most. During his time on Earth-9997, Hyperion was present with the rest of the Heralds as they each got their wish fulfilled. It wasn't until Hyperion joined up with Reed Richards and his group and traveled to the Negative Zone to witness the "destruction" wrought by the Mar-Vell's Paradise. When Richards dove into the energy barrier to confront Mar-Vell and was subsequently lost, Hyperion was the one who flew in after Reed in order to retrieve him. Hyperion arrived in Paradise just as Reed Richards was consumed by its black sun which was the dwelling of Mar-Vell. Impacting into it, Hyperion was killed instantly and was reformed into a citizen of Paradise (making him appear as he did in his prime) . Hyperion then began the counter attack against the invading Kree army and freed all the heroes and villains whom they had imprisoned. After the battle, Hyperion found the Power Princess and his Earth-9997 counterpart and confronted them, telling Power Princess that the Hyperion she is with is an impostor and in league with the Elders. Zarda then revealed that she was aware of this, however her time with the Hyperion duplicate the two fell truly in love and the duplicate Hyperion severed his allegiance to the Grandmaster and the Elders. When Hyperion-1121 explained that he died for her, all Zarda could do was apologize. Hyperion-1121's fate and whereabouts are presently unknown. | Powers = Seemingly those of Mark Milton of Earth-712. It has been revealed that Hyperion of Earth-1121, for whatever reasons, was incapable of dying. If he has the same weakness to Arganite as his Earth-712 counterpart, this mineral must be of such a rare quantity that it cannot be easily obtained and stands as his only possible weakness. Additionally, Hyperion's powers have not appeared to wane or diminish with age, even though he has physically aged, he has not lost any of his abilities, recuperative powers, strength of physical shape. It is unknown if the Hyperion of Earth-1121 is a member of his home worlds Eternals like that of his Earth-712 counterpart. This is presumable due to the fact that the Hyperion of Earth-1121 also burned out his eyes during a battle with the evil Hyperion of Earth-9997 and was required (for a time) to wear special goggles. He has since regained the use of his eyes, and his possibly being an Eternal would explain how this was possible. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = At one point in his prime, Hyperion burned out his eyes by using his Atomic Vision for an extended period of time and was forced to wear a special pare of goggles. These goggles allowed Hyperion the ability to "see" his surroundings even though he was technically blind. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *As Hyperion was a homage to DC Comics's Superman, and the Squadron Supreme a homage to the Justice League, it comes to no surprise that the events mentioned above mirror that to DC Comics Elseworlds tale titled Kingdom Come which had a climax point in which the world governments dropped a bomb on that worlds heroes, and Superman being one of the few survivors. Other similarities to the Kingdom Come Superman would include Hyperion's taking to wear a black version of his costume to reflect his darker personality. The Earth X storyline of course was Marvel's answer to Kingdom Come, and it appears only fitting that the inclusion of Hyperion to this storyline would feature a Kingdom Come-esque element to the story. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Invulnerability Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Optic Blasts Category:Deceased Characters